On n'est pas sortie du bois
by Wenesday
Summary: Je suis là, avec lui, totalement perdue dans tous les sens du terme... - Je suis là avec elle, je viens de m'imprégner et je suis encore plus paumé qu'avant. Où est Sam lorsqu'on a besoin de lui?
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie est pas possible. Sérieux, si vous trouver votre vie compliquée, attendez de voir la mienne avant de vous plaindre. Heureusement je suis une pro de l'organisation et que les quelques moqueries que j'entends à mon propos ne me perturbent pas. Je secouai à la tête. À chaque séance, ces pensées viennent me chercher. Peut-être parce que c'est l'unique moment où je ne peux pas renier ma différence. Et c'est cette différence qui fait de ma vie un mauvais film pour ado.

-Trésor, reste concentrée.

-Désolée.

Je gigotai sur mon coussin pendant que ma grand-mère répéta ce qu'elle disait.

-Écoute bien maintenant, je disais que c'était normal que tu ne perçoives que les émotions des gens à qui tu vois l'avenir, c'est comme lorsque tu voyais le passé. Tu te concentres sur les émotions, tu essais de les ressentir et tu verras les images ensuite.

-D'accord.

Je n'étais pas très concentrée. Je n'aimais pas trop les leçons que me donnait grand-mère. Ma grand-mère est médium. Comme mon arrière-grand-mère et toutes les autres générations de femmes me précédant. Mon père croyait que sa mère faisait tout un plat pour rien. Grand-mère disait que mon père était borné et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avouer qu'elle avait un sixième sens. Bien sûr, elle était également certaine que moi, sa petite-fille, avait hérité de ses dons. Elle possède trois aspects dans son sixième sens : voir le passer, le futur et parler aux esprits. Moi, j'étais partagée entre ma grand-mère et mon père. J'ai du mal à accepter que j'ai un «sixième sens» moi aussi. Ma grand-mère gagnait sa vie grâce à ses dons et je l'aidais (principalement en jouant les réceptionnistes) et, comme c'était bien connu dans le quartier, je me faisais traiter de sorcière à longueur de journée. Il y avait les deux types de gens, ceux qui y croient et ceux qui me prenais pour une menteuse et/ou une cinglée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et encore moins d'amoureux. Qui voudrait traîner avec la sorcière?

-Tu ne m'écoute pas. Sois attentive, ça te seras utile un jour.

-Ouais, désolée.

Ma grand-mère me tendit sa main : c'était l'heure des exercices pratique. J'appuyai ma main sur sa paume et la pressa.

-Je vois que tu vas manger des pâtes dans le salon, avec mon père qui ne voudra pas décoller de son match à la télé.

-Sois sérieuse, dis ce que tu ressens pour vrai.

Je soupirai, mais obéis. Les yeux fermés, je pressai sa main plus fort. J'avais hâte de pouvoir me passer de contact physique. J'essayai de sentir ses émotions.

-Je sens de l'inquiétude. Beaucoup d'inquiétude. Tu as peur que quelque chose de grave arrive à quelqu'un que tu aimes.

Je plisse le front, me concentrant davantage.

-Je sens aussi un peu d'agacement et d'indignation. Je crois qu'on a annulé un rendez-vous à la dernière minute ou quelqu'un qui te raccroche la ligne au nez.

J'attendais encore un peu, mais rien d'autre ne vient. Je relâchai ma grand-mère qui semblait satisfaite.

-Eh bien, on a qu'à attendre de voir si tu as raison.

-Ça sera sans moi, je dois sortir ce soir.

-Où vas-tu, ma petite?

-Juste faire un peu de shopping.

-Seule?

-Non, avec Paris Hilton, elle est en ville, tu l'ignorais?

-Très drôle, j'ai compris, plus de questions sur tes amis, mademoiselle susceptible.

Mon manque d'amis plutôt. Ma famille était sûre que j'avais un vrai groupe d'amis. Je ne voulais pas leur dire que tout le lycée me rejetait. Je ne répondais pas à leurs questions et les laissaient s'imaginer que je ne leur présentais pas parce qu'ils avaient peur de ma grand-mère médium. Je me levai du coussin sur lequel j'étais assise et repoussai le rideau de perle pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, qui n'était qu'une rue plus loin. Je ne voulais pas croiser des gens de mon lycée. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour ça. J'habitais en banlieue de Seattle et la plupart des gens du quartier lançait un regard perplexe (pour ne pas dire méprisant) en passant devant la vitrine de ma grand-mère. Je tirai la porte de ma maison pour rentré et je vis mon père en train d'allumer la télévision. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Tu sais que je vais sortir ce soir.

Il ne me répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où un match de hockey commençait.

-Papa!

-Oui, oui, va faire ton shopping et amuses-toi bien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, l'embrassai sur la joue et sortie du salon.

-Au revoir papa, je t'aime.

Silence

-PAPA!

-Ouais, moi aussi ma chérie.

Je soupirai. Selon grand-mère, mon père n'était pas près à devenir père. Ma mère était tombée enceinte de moi lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université. Mon père était dans sa phase de fêtard et ma mère n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir. Mais elle m'a gardée, mes parents ont finis leurs études et ils sont partis chacun de leur côté. Je reste avec mon père parce que ma mère s'est marier et a eu un garçon. Pas que je n'aime pas mon beau-père et mon demi-frère, mais je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires et disons que mon petit demi-frère semble contre le concept de l'intimité. Je vais les visités pendant les vacances, mais je ne me sens pas comme chez moi, c'est chez mon père ma véritable maison. Je fis quelques pas dehors et serrai les bras autour de moi. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de faire les magasins, mais mon père ne devait pas douter de mes mensonges sur mes supposés amis. Sinon, il pèterait les plombs et se disputerait avec sa mère. Je repoussai mes cheveux derrière mes épaules et partis vers la station de métro la plus proche pour me rendre au centre-ville de Seattle que je connaissais par cœur. Là-bas, les gens ignorent qui je suis et s'en fiche de le savoir. Personne pour me traiter de sorcière et de menteuse. J'atteignis le quai du métro et attendis patiemment le gros train souterrain lorsque je sentais qu'on m'observait. Je me retournai et vis deux filles de mon lycée me regarder en gloussant. Je roulai des yeux. L'une d'elle me héla.

-Hey, l'apprentie-sorcière! Pourquoi tu ne t'envole pas sur ton balai au lieu d'attendre le métro. Je suis sûre que c'est plus rapide.

Je fus tenter de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais je savais d'expérience que ça ne servirait à rien sauf de l'inviter à m'harceler encore plus. Son amie ricana et elles se tapèrent dans la main. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, je l'ai seulement quelques fois dans les couloirs du lycée, mais je ne leur ai jamais adressé la parole et je ne comptais pas commencer en leurs répondant. Heureusement, le métro arriva avant qu'elles ne puissent continuer. J'embarquai sans enthousiaste. Si ça continuait comme ça, mas soirée risquait d'être pourri.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible. Bon, c'est plus agréable de faire du shopping accompagnée d'une copine que seule, mais sinon, c'était comme chaque sortie que je faisais seule en prétendant être avec des amis. Je n'avais rien acheté et je n'étais rentrée que dans très peu de boutiques. Je n'avais pas le cœur à acheter quoique se soit. Je perfectionnai le mensonge que j'allais dire à mon père (même si je doute que ça l'intéresse réellement) lorsque je remarquai un homme. Enfin, un jeune homme, il devait avoir mon âge ou un peu plus vieux. Cheveux noir, teint mât, musclé. Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais trouvé attirant, mais il faisait noir et le chemin pour me rendre de la station de métro à chez moi incluait pleins de petites rues désertes. Je marchai rapidement en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Difficile à dire s'il me suivait. Et il marchait beaucoup plus vite que moi. Je tremblai de nervosité, ce qui peut paraître excessif, sauf que je suis une peureuse de première. Quelqu'un attrapa mon bras et me tira dans une ruelle. J'allais hurler, mais une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Je retrouvai mon sang-froid et m'aperçus qu'une femme m'avait tirée dans cette ruelle. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine et elle était très belle. Une beauté froide avec la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Je la regardai d'assez près pour voir que c'était des lentilles. Il faut dire que j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de détail. Elle me sourit et enleva sa main quand elle me jugea assez calme.

-Bonsoir, j'ai vu qu'un homme te suivait alors j'ai essayé de te sauver.

-Merci.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Elle me sourit encore et un frisson me parcourue la colonne vertébrale. Il faisait froid.

-Tu as un joli collier. Je peux le voir de plus près?

Elle se pencha pour l'observer. Je me demandai vaguement qu'elle collier j'avais mis ce matin lorsque quelque chose me frappa.

J'adore les colliers, j'en mets un chaque jour et mon coffre à bijoux en déborde. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas mis.

Que pouvait-elle bien observer dans ce cas? Mon cou? À peine ai-je formulé cette pensée, elle m'agrippa par les épaules et approcha sa bouche de ma gorge et je paniquai totalement. C'était quoi, ça? J'essayai de me dégager, mais la femme me retenait fermement. Je devrais peut-être fermé les yeux? Je n'eu pas le temps, parce qu'une masse informe tomba sur la femme. La scène qui suivit fut trop rapide pour mes yeux, mais je me doutais bien qu'ils se battaient. La femme et un loup. Ou un ours. J'aurais sans doute du partir en courant, mais je restais plantée là. Davantage à cause d'une curiosité morbide que d'une peur paralysante. Pendant la bagarre le loup ou l'ours se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. J'avais le souffle coupé et un truc étrange se passa dans mon ventre. La peur sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Quand j'ai peur, ça me donnait envie de vomir ou pleurer. Là, j'avais encore envie de pleurer, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La femme profita de ce petit moment de distraction pour lui sauter dessus à une vitesse ahurissante. Il l'esquiva de justesse et lui sauta dessus. Je vis quelque chose atterrir près de moi. Un bras. Ça y est je crois vraiment que je vais vomir. Je priai mon repas de rester dans mon estomac et plaqua une main sur mon ventre. Comme si ça pouvait le retenir. Le loup-ours dût le remarquer puisqu'il laissa la femme (qui avait également perdu une jambe) pour me rejoindre. Il se planta devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux. _Ça va?_ Je secouai la tête pour répondre à sa question muette. Je n'aimais pas jouer les poules mouillées (même si j'en étais une), mais là, je croyais vraiment que j'allais m'évanouir. Il me fit un signe de tête. _Monte._ J'étais un peu perdue, mais il fit un autre signe de tête impatient et je vis que la femme grognait. Le loup (c'était bien un loup) se baissa pour que je monte sur son dos, ce que je fis en m'agrippant à sa fourrure. Il grogna. _Accroches-toi._ Il se mit à courir aussi vite que la femme ou presque. J'enfonçai mon visage dans le pelage de son cou pour éviter de dégobiller. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta j'ignorais où nous nous trouvons. À première vue, on était au beau milieu d'une forêt. Je descendis avec précautions du dos du loup. Je me sentais étourdis. Je m'appuyai sur un tronc d'arbre et observai le loup : couleur sable, immense, avec de grand yeux bruns. Je remarquai une ficelle où pendaient des bouts de tissus. Je lâchai le tronc pour mieux voir, mais je ne fis que trois pas et j'eu des nausées. Je me tournai vers le buisson à côté de moi et vomit, une main sur le ventre. À la fin, j'étais couverte de sueur et je tremblais. Je n'osais même pas relever la tête de peur d'enclencher une nouvelle série d'haut-le-cœur. Une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

-Tout va bien?

Quoi, qui parle? Oh, et puis, peu importe.

-À peu près.

Je pris un mouchoir dans mon sac et m'essuyai la bouche. Je le jetai dans le buisson avant de me retourner. Le jeune homme de tantôt se tenait devant moi. Pas de loup. Mais les mêmes yeux bruns.

-C'était toi?

-Qui a sacré une raclée à la sangsue? Oui.

-Mais tu étais un...Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne ressemblais pas à ça.

-Et alors?

-Essais-tu de me dire que tu es un loup-garou?

-Je n'essais rien du tout, tu as deviné toute seule. Même si c'était assez évident.

-Et la femme, c'était...

-Un vampire.

-Vampire?

Je crois que je suis en pleins délire. Quelqu'un m'a droguée ou quoi?

-Tu ne vas pas vomir encore, hein?

-Non, je crois que ça va.

Je pris de grandes inspirations et essayai de me calmer. Lui, il essayait de meubler la conversation.

-Je m'appelle Seth Clearwater. Et toi?

-Megan Miller.

-Megan...

Il esquissa un sourire en coin totalement adorable, mais qui m'agaça.

-Tu sais que ça fait M&M? Avec tes cheveux roux, tu ne dois pas passer inaperçue

S'il savait...

-Pas roux, auburn. Et oui, mes parents ont un sens de l'humour un peu particulier. Excuse-moi, mais on est où, là?

-Aucune idée.

Je le regardai en espérant qu'il me dise qu'il plaisante. Il ne le fit pas.

-Tu m'as amenée dans une forêt et tu ne sais même pas par où sortir.

-Hey, je ne viens pas de Seattle, je croyais que tu le saurais. Tu n'habite pas près d'ici?

-Effectivement, sauf que les forêts ont tendance à se ressembler, ce qui rend difficile la tâche de savoir où on est exactement.

-Je t'ai sauvée de la buveuse de sang, c'est l'essentiel, non?

-J'imagine.

Je suis coincée avec un mec dont je ne connais que le nom, loup-garou de surcroît dans une forêt dont j'ignore comment sortir. Su-per.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seth_

Ma première pensée fut la plus idiote : Et dire que je n'étais sortie que pour aller acheter des magazines. Ma mère, ma sœur et moi sommes à Seattle parce que Leah a finalement décidé d'aller à l'université et qu'on est tous allé visité la fac de Seattle avec elle étant donné que c'est la plus proche et elles m'ont torturés pour je sorte leur prendre quelques magazines supplémentaires. Et pendant cette courte période, je me suis battue avec une suceuse de sang, imprégnée d'une fille que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie et l'ai amenée dans une forêt où on est présentement perdus. Je la regardai, Megan, mon imprégnée. Elle faisait les cents pas en marmonnant. Visiblement, la situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Moi, j'étais étendu sur le dos et lui jetai un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

-Tu sais, vu d'ici, le ciel est magnifique comparé à celui qu'on voit en ville.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher net. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-On est complètement perdus dans une forêt inconnue, il est tard et une quinzaine de minute avant tu te battais avec...je ne veux même pas prononcer ce mot. Et toi, tu regardes le ciel.

-Tu es toujours aussi angoissée? Détends-toi.

-Ok, peut-être que tu te fiches de rester coincé ici, mais moi, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais rentrer chez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas en marchant sur place que tu arriveras chez toi.

Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement et croisa les bras. Elle ne semblait pas du tout contente. Bon sang, cette fille a mauvais caractère, ça en est incroyable. Elle commençait à taper du pied. Elle commençait à me stresser, ce que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

-Bon, calmes-toi et approches.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste, mais elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Étends-toi.

Encore une fois, elle obéit sans poser de question. Elle devait être habituée de se plier aux ordres de chacun. Étrangement, je n'aurais pas pensé ça d'elle. Elle semblait tellement têtue. Après quelques secondes silencieuses où nous étions allongés sur le dos, elle reprit la parole.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

-On relax.

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout.

-Tu es cinglé.

Je me hissai sur un coude pour mieux la voir. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec agacement. Si je me fis à sa grimace, elle devait avoir envie de me cracher au visage.

-Écoute, que veux-tu que je fasse? Que je dise? Tu veux que je te dis que c'est une juste une farce et que je sais exactement comment sortir de cette forêt? Désolé, mais c'est faux. Je n'ai aucune idée où on est.

Je me rendis compte que mes paroles étaient un peu dur, mais je ne pouvais pas les ravalées. De toute façon, elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle se redressa pour s'assoir et commença à faire pianoter ses doigts sur sa cuisse. Je me rallongeai et on ne parla pas pendant de longue minute. Mais je sentais sa présence, c'était agréable. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir rester comme ça éternellement et être heureux. Au bout d'un moment, Megan se mit debout et se campa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-Maintenant, tu te relèves et tu m'aide à sortir d'ici.

Elle obéissait aux ordres, mais savait très bien en donnés également. Je me remis sur mes pieds péniblement. On passait un si beau moment...

-À gauche ou à droite?

-Hein?

Je crois que j'avais le cerveau un peu engourdie.

-Je te demande si on ferait mieux de partir à vers la gauche ou la droite.

-Tu veux t'aventurer dans une forêt inconnue, avec un étranger.

-Ce n'est pas en regardant les étoiles qu'on sortira de là. Et si tu avais voulu me faire de mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Alors, je répète : à gauche ou à droite?

-À gauche.

-Tu es sûr?

-Non, j'ai choisi au hasard.

-Tu n'as pas un genre d'instinct lupin ou quelque chose du genre pour te guider?

-Non. Mais tu m'as demandé de choisir entre la gauche et la droite, j'ai fais un choix. À gauche.

-Bien.

Elle replaça son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons vers la gauche. Je soupirai avant de la rattraper. On marcha en silence avant que je me décide à parler. C'était mon imprégnée, je devrais connaître plus que son nom, n'est-ce pas?

-Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici, à Seattle?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait se demander si elle pouvait me parler ou s'il valait mieux que j'ignore totalement qui elle est. Elle finit par parler.

-J'ai vécu toute ma vie ici. C'est ennuyeux de dire ça comme ça, mais c'est vrai.

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi, je suis née et j'ai grandis à la réserve de La Push. Ce n'est pas mieux.

-La réserve de La Push? Ma cousine m'en a parlée, elle habite à Fork.

-C'est pas aussi bien que Seattle, mais c'est agréable.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que Seattle.

Elle avait parlé très bas, espérant sans doute que je ne l'entende pas. Tant pis.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si nul à Seattle pour te faire dire ça?

-Oh, rien d'important. Seulement les gens de mon quartier qui ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main, comme si c'était banal. Elle devait surement souhaiter que je n'insiste pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Pourquoi?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et je vis l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

-Parce que ma grand-mère n'est pas, disons, vraiment traditionnelle.

-Que veux-tu dire?

J'étais conscient de lui arracher les informations au compte-goutte, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais tellement en savoir plus sur elle, que je laissais tomber la subtilité. Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Ma grand-mère est médium. Elle peut voir l'avenir, le passé et parler aux esprits. Et elle en fait son métier. Elle est persuadée que j'ai hérité de ses dons et m'entraîne pour que je les perfectionne.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle poursuivit, peut-être pour m'éviter de dire quelque chose.

- Les gens de ma petite banlieue ne l'acceptent pas vraiment. Enfin, surtout ceux de mon âge. Il me traite de sorcière ou de menteuse. Ils me fuient comme si j'avais la peste...

-C'est horrible.

Elle me regarda, comme si elle n'avait jamais envisagé que c'était injuste que les autres la rejette à cause de sa différence.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je mis suis habituée et ça ne me dérange plus vraiment. Il y a des différences qui sont plus difficiles à accepter que d'autres. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les cheveux mauves ou une cicatrice qui me couvrait le visage. C'est plus que ça : je suis une humaine avec des dons qui ne devrait pas existés. Je mets en cause leurs convictions.

J'haussai les épaules, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'est normal, contrairement à elle. Surtout que son discoure ressemblait à un texte appris par cœur.

-Si tout le monde te rejette à cause de tes dons, pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé? Tu n'avais pas peur que je réagisse comme eux?

Elle eu un petit rire très mignon, comme une petite fille qui glousserait de bonheur devant un cadeau.

-Tu serais bien mal placé pour me traiter de monstre er me rejeter. Imagine, un loup-garou qui est dégouté d'une sorcière. Un comble.

Moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureux d'elle...


	3. Chapter 3

_Megan_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on marchait, mais je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : retourner chez moi. Cette situation me mettait les nerfs en boule. Déjà que mon entourage trouvait que j'avais mauvais caractère…

- Ça ne sert à rien, on tourne en rond.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et croisa les bras. Seth me regarda, surpris. Il avait un sourire amusé, alors que je ne trouvais absolument pas ça drôle, au contraire. Je tripotai les lanières de mon sac à main et me mordit la lèvre, je commençai vraiment à paniquer. J'avais envie de pleurer, crier et rire de façon hystérique. Je perdais complètement le contrôle. Je sentis la main brûlante de Seth se poser légèrement sur mon épaule. Il planta son regard dans le mien et commença à parler doucement.

-On va sortir d'ici, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger. En attendant, arrêtes de te manger la lèvre tu vas te faire mal.

Je cessai d'appuyer mes dans sur ma lèvre et me rendis compte que je saignais. Je m'étais mordue trop fort. Seth me fit assoir sur une souche d'arbre à proximité et s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine.

-Respire et calmes-toi. Tu commences à perdre la tête.

J'eus un petit rire, parce qu'il avait complètement raison. Je pris de grandes respirations et me rendis compte que j'étais complètement essoufflée.

-Ça va?

Incapable de parler, j'hochai la tête. Je me remis leva et épousseta le derrière de mon jeans. Seth allait repartir, mais je le retiens par la manche.

-Non, on arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de marcher au hasard. Il faut trouver autre chose.

-C'est toi qui décides.

Mon cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, mais il n'étai pas au maximum de ses capacités. La proximité de Seth me dérangeait et j'ignorais pourquoi. Je me sentais attirée par Seth et ça me rendait dingue. C'est vrai qu'il est agréable à regarder, mais il y avait pleins de beau mec à Seattle et je ne m'étais jamais sentis comme ça. Bon, arrête de divaguer Meg et concentres-toi.

-Oh, mais bien sûr. C'est tellement évident.

Seth haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question.

-Je suis vraiment idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortie un portable. Celui de mon père techniquement, mais puisqu'il était d'un naturel inquiet, il me le passait lorsque je sortais. Je pourrais avoir le mien, mais honnêtement, à quoi servirait-il? Je n'ai personne à appeler. Lorsque je montrai le téléphone à Seth, je crus qu'il serait soulagé, mais il semblait assez indifférent, presque déçu. Il est vraiment étrange. D'un autre côté, je ne laisse pas ma place non plus. Preuve qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Euh, quoi? Non, je n'ai pas dis ça! Je commence à avoir des pensées bizarres. Il faudrait que j'aille consulter, ça urge. J'essayais d'appeler chez moi, mais ce fut inutile. Le portable n'avait plus de batterie. Évidemment. Pile quand j'en avais besoin.

-La batterie est vide. Je vais mourir ici.

Je jetai le téléphone dans mon sac en grognant. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de comment sortir d'ici. J'étais désespérée.

-Oh, merde.

Je me retournai vers Seth, qui semblait avoir pâlit. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait mais sa tête m'en dissuada. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un monstre, ce qui est plutôt ironique puisqu'il est un loup-garou et je suis une sorcière supposément.

-Viens, il faut partir.

Il m'attrapa la main et s'apprêta à courir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net.

-Tiens, on essaie de s'enfuir.

Je me retournai et vis un homme qui se tenait près de nous, les bras croisés et apparemment détendu. Je remarquai surtout ses pupilles rouges. Génial, la femme vampire avait un ami.

-Oh non, pas vous.

J'entendis Seth ricaner et le vampire fronça les sourcils. Ça m'avait échappé. Il faut dire que je commençais en avoir assez que tout me tombe dessus. J'aurais très bien pus me passer d'une créature qui me voyait comme un repas. Je nageais en pleins délire. Seth me tira en arrière de lui et se transforma un loup. Ça me fit un choc, c'était une chose de savoir qu'il était un loup, mais de le voir se transformer était une toute autre. Le vampire ne semblait pas aussi impressionné que moi. Ou peut-être il cachait bien ses émotions.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas sans défense. Ça explique l'odeur. Ainsi, c'est toi qui as déchiqueté Laurie. Elle va t'arracher la tête lorsqu'elle sera en état de le faire. Et en supposant que je ne te tue pas maintenant. Rien de moins sûr, ta copine sent terriblement bon et j'ai faim.

Oh, merci de cette précision Dracula, c'était vraiment utile de savoir ça. Comme si je n'étais pas assez terrifiée comme ça. Seth se mit à grogner et le vampire éclata de rire.

-Waouh, ton petit ami prend son boulot de protecteur vraiment au sérieux. Dommage pour toi ma jolie, il ne fait pas le poids.

Seth se jeta sur lui. Tout était tellement vite que je ne distinguais que des couleurs et des formes floues. On aurait dit une tornade. Il y avait des grognements et des éclats de voix. Je commençais à flipper. Sérieux, que pouvait-on faire lors d'un combat entre créature surnaturelles? Perso, je restais en retrait, totalement apeurée et essayais de ne pas vomir. C'est toujours ça de pris, non? De toute façon, je ne risquais pas de faire peur à un vampire qui pouvait me manger en deux secondes. Je vis voler un morceau blanc qui ressemblait à un doigt. Le vampire poussa un cri qui n'était pas humain et qui semblait vraiment provenir des trippes. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Seth, mais pour avoir terrassé un vampire et être sur le point de répété l'exploit avec celui-ci, il devait être un bon combattant. Je me demandais vaguement combien de vampires il avait pu tuer, mais un autre membre revola dans les airs et atterri près de moi. Une tête. Le cœur me leva, mais je tiens le coup. Seth ne semblait pas du tout perturbé. Évidemment. C'était un loup.


	4. Chapter 4

_Seth_

Le vampire était neutralisé. En fait, il avait beau avoir son petit air supérieur, il ne se battait pas très bien. Et j'ai pris de l'expérience avec l'invasion des nouveau-nés et ce genre de trucs. Le seul problème, c'est que j'avais déchiré mes vêtements. Autrement dit, soit je restais en loup, soit Megan me voyait dans mon plus simple appareil. Je préférais la première option. Pas uniquement par pudeur, mais aussi parce que Meg semblait déjà assez perturbée comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Son visage était d'une pâleur à faire peur et elle tremblait. Elle semblait avoir réellement besoin de réconfort. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas apte de la rassurer. Enfin, sauf si elle comprend le langage des loups. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle me regarda, surprise, mais ne parut pas avoir peur. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et l'observai attentivement, voulant m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle fronça le nez :

-Ça va, je vais bien. Pas besoin de me regarder comme si j'allais péter les plombs d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je grognai, pas du tout convaincu. Elle s'en aperçu, aller savoir comment :

-Je vais bien, je te dis. Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette nuit et ça ne me servirait à rien d'angoisser et, pour être entièrement honnête, je suis trop épuisée pour flipper.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, elle bâilla et se frotta le visage. Elle se mit à me dévisager, comme je la dévisageais.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu reste un loup?

En fait, Meg, dans mon état actuel, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué…

-Parce que, comme ça, ça risque d'être difficile de communiquer!

Difficile, tu dis?

-Et comme les conversations ne se font pas à sens unique en général…

Ouais, mais les gens se transforment pas en loup _en général._

-Aller Seth, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je me sens complètement idiote là…

Entre toi et moi, je ne crois pas que tu sois la plus idiote. Je te rappelle que je suis _obligé_ de rester en loup parce que j'ai _déchiré_ mes vêtements. Finalement, Megan soupira.

-Bon, si ça continue comme ça, le temps risque de passer lentement.

Je ne peux qu'approuver, Meg.

-Puisque tu es un loup, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour nous sortir d'ici? Je ne sais pas, moi, pister notre odeur pour retrouver le chemin ou quelque chose comme ça?

Mais bien sûr. Il me suffisait de suivre l'odeur de la sangsue afin de prendre le chemin inverse que cette vermine à pris pour nous trouver. Je m'approchai d'avantage de Megan et me penchai pour qu'elle puisse monter sur mon dos. Elle comprit ce que je voulais et monta sur mon dos, sans une hésitation, ce qui m'étonna. Elle semblait pourtant être assez méfiante. Elle s'agrippa à mon pelage, toute légère sur mon dos, et je me mis à poursuivre l'odeur qui me pourrissait les narines. Je sentis le visage de Megan s'enfoncé dans mon cou et son souffle se fit mon rapide. L'idée de bientôt rentrée chez elle semblait la rassurer. Moi, au contraire, ça ne me faisait uniquement réaliser que si je ne faisais rien, on ne se reverrait probablement jamais. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Surtout que je ne pouvais même pas parler dans l'état actuel des choses. Heureusement que je restais encore deux jours à Seattle, ça me laissait le temps de trouver un plan. Je trouvai rapidement la sortie, mais je ne savais pas du tout où on était. Megan ne semblait pas avoir ce problème. Une fois descendue de mon dos, elle regarda autour d'elle et hocha la tête en ayant déjà, j'en suis certain, un plan pour ce rendre chez elle. Et ça ne lui avait prit que deux secondes! Cette fille a un ordinateur à la place du cerveau, c'était la seul explication possible.

-Parfait, je ne suis qu'à deux stations de métro de chez moi, après je n'aurai qu'à marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je devrais être chez moi avant que mon père appelle la police.

Ce qui est vraiment très rassurant.

-Mais, toi…comment tu va rentrer : tu es un loup? Tu ne peux pas te promener dans les rues comme ça?

… ouais, j'aurais peut-être dû prévoir le coup.

-Sérieusement, tu vas faire quoi?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si c'était elle qui était coincé en loup. J'haussai mes larges épaules autant que je le pus, en espérant qu'elle ne s'inquièterait pas et croirais que j'ai un plan, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu avais déjà tout prévu que je flippe pour rien, c'est ça?

Non, mais je fis comme si elle avait raison. La nuit avait été assez éprouvante pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du soucie pour moi en plus. Surtout que c'est moi qui commençais à s'inquiéter. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'ami chez les vampires cette nuit. D'accord, c'était moi qui les avaient déchiquetés, mais Megan restait l'humaine qui s'en était tirée deux fois plutôt qu'une. Et je ne crois pas que ses dons puissent lui être d'une quelconque utilité contre un vampire. Elle me les avait décris et aucun d'entre eux pourraient effrayer un buveur de sang. Surtout qu'elle ne croyait pas elle-même à son sixième sens. Il fallait que je l'aide, que je la protège. Mais j'ignorais comment pour l'instant.

-Je déteste lorsque tu es un loup, c'est officiel. J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. Je préfère que tu me répondes. Même si, des fois, je n'aime pas trop ce qui sort de ta bouche.

Je regardai Megan, qui se tenait pile devant moi, les mains campés sur les hanches. Ses cheveux auburn était ébouriffés, son jean était sale et déchirer et des cerne commençaient à se formées sous ses yeux. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Je la poussai doucement pour lui dire de rentre à la maison, où elle sera saine et sauve. Megan ne semblait pas apprécier mon geste.

-Ça va, je te laisse seul, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle tourna les talons et reviens vers moi trois seconde plus tard, les yeux brillants.

-Juste pour être certaine. Ne bouge pas.

Elle se pencha un peu et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile un long moment. Je compris soudainement ce qu'elle faisait : elle lisait mon avenir. Elle voulait être sûre que je serai correct. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fit un petit sourire amusé et retira sa main. J'aurais voulue lui dire que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter, mais elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, pile où sa main s'était placer une seconde plus tôt. Elle murmura « merci » à mon oreille et partie. J'oubliais tout ce que j'avais voulu lui dire.

De tout façon, je ne pouvais pas parler en loup.


	5. Chapter 5

_Megan_

Je rentrai chez moi en priant pour que mon père ce soit endormi sur le canapé, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la maison. Je croyais m'en tirer jusqu'à ce que je fasse un pas et que le la lampe du salon s'allume en un petit clic qui me fit faire un bond de trois mètres. Mon père était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, une cheville posée sur son genou et les doigts croisés devant son visage.

-Tu es en retard.

Je mis une main sur ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante. Bonjour la crise cardiaque.

-Papa! Tu m'as fait peur.

-As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est?

-Tu as vraiment fait toute cette mise en scène de vieux films pour ça?

-Je t'ai posé une question, Megan. Réponds-y.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, feignant la décontraction.

- Quatre heures du matin. Plus ou moins

-Plutôt plus que moins. Ton couvre-feu n'est-il pas à minuit?

-Pff, c'est ma mère qui t'a dit de me donner un couvre-feu, tu n'étais même pas d'accord.

-Peu importe.

Un silence s'ensuit. Mon père décroisa les doigts.

-J'ai perdu le fil…

-Donne-moi juste un avertissement, parce que c'est la première fois et que je suis toujours très raisonnable. Grand-mère sera contente que t'ai joué ton rôle de père et Julia n'en saura rien.

-Entendu.

Il se leva et s'étira.

-Ta mère a appelé justement, elle voulait te parler dès que tu rentrerais. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu repousses l'échéance.

Il éteignit la lampe et me suivis dans l'escalier. Je me retournai vers lui.

-Tu m'as sérieusement fait peur avec ton numéro. C'était quoi l'idée? Que je fasse une attaque cardiaque?

Il eu un petit sourire narquois.

-Il faut bien que tu apprennes la leçon. Chacun son truc. Bonne nuit Meggie, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Il se rendit à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Si je dois, un jour, je me retrouve chez un psy, avec de graves problèmes psychologique, mes parents en seront la cause. Je dû me relever immédiatement, suite à un miaulement indigné.

Je venais d'écraser mon chat, Dexter.

Dexter sauta du lit et se roula en boule sur la moquette. Il était tellement gros que c'était étonnant que ces pattes le soutiennent. Il bâilla et me regarda d'un air méprisant. C'était un chat très condescendant.

-Ça va, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue. Je suis crevée, d'accord?

Je m'assis sur mon lit et mon chat sauta pour se pelotonner sur mes cuisses. Bon, je ne pourrai pas me lever pour un moment. Quand Dexter avait décidé de vous utiliser comme coussin, il n'était pas près de se lever. Je m'appuyai donc sur mes nombreux coussins et oreillers. Je croyais m'endormir à la seconde où ma tête se posa, mais mon cerveau semblait refuser de se mettre en veille, malgré les supplications de mon corps. Mon esprit était tourmenté par Seth. Il ne voulait pas quitter mes pensées et me mettais toute à l'envers. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place. Seth me mettais sens dessus-dessous. Comment si prenait-il?

Même absent, il me causait des ennuis. Encore. J'en étais sûre!

-Bon matin rayon de soleil.

-Papa, tu es trop joyeux pour l'heure qu'il est.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir. Dexter essaya de sauter sur le comptoir, mais, étant un chat obèse, il n'y arriva pas.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, ta mère a téléphoné à sept heures ce matin pour me crier dessus. Évidemment, je garde mon sourire en toute circonstance.

Il avait parlé d'un ton chantonnant. À croire qu'il animait une émission pour enfants.

-Pourquoi Julia t'en voulait?

J'appelais souvent ma mère par son prénom. Au début, c'était juste pour la mettre en rogne, mais j'avais finit par garder l'habitude.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas appelée hier et elle croyait que je ne t'avais volontairement pas fait le message. Ça serait d'ailleurs très apprécié si tu pouvais la rappeler, cette fois. Parce que lorsque ta mère est en colère, il vaut mieux ne pas en être le responsable.

Je roulais des yeux. Ah, ma mère…

Mon père me tendit mon thermos violet remplis de café. J'adorais le violet, c'était ma couleur préférée. Les murs de ma chambre étaient peints en lilas et je me serais fait des mèches de cette couleur si ça ne jurerait pas autant avec le auburn de ma tignasse. J'avais même décidé de changer mon nom pour Lila à ma majorité. Ce que j'avais dit à mon père, qui c'est contenté de dire « C'est mignon, mais ta mère ne risque pas d'apprécier ». Évidemment qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

-J'appellerais Julia plus tard. Ou jamais.

-Comme tu veux.

Je pris une gorgé de café. Sucré avec une tonne de lait et de crème. Bref, parfait selon moi. Horrible selon les vrais amateurs de café, mais c'est leur problème. J'attrapai une banane de l'autre main que j'épluchai à l'aide de mes dents.

-Grand-mère m'a demandé de l'aider à la boutique. On se voit plus tard.

-Meggie, il faudrait qu'on parle de tout ça. Je ne crois pas que tu réalise à quel point c'est énorme.

-Si tu parle de grand-mère, ce n'est pas très gentil. Elle essaie de perdre du poids, mais ce n'est pas facile à son âge.

-Non, bien sûr que non je ne parle pas de ta grand-mère. Je voulais parler des « pouvoirs » que ta grand-mère croit que tu possèdes et qu'elle-même possède.

J'haussai les épaules.

-C'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lâcher l'école pour partir à la recherche de Poudlard.

-Comme tu veux.

C'était ce j'appréciais le plus chez mon père. Avec lui, une conversation durait quelques phrases et finissait par sa phrase fétiche « Comme tu veux ». Pas besoin de longues explications ou de débats enflammés. Il me laissait faire ce qui me plaisait, sans essayer de me contrôler. Contrairement à ma mère, car c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a perdu.

Après un dernier au revoir à mon paternel, je me dirigeai à la boutique de grand-mère qui n'était qu'à deux pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma grand-mère n'était pas là, mais une note trônant sur le comptoir où était la caisse et l'ordinateur me laissa un goût amer à la bouche :

_Megan,_

_Je dois m'absenter pour la journée. J'aurais besoin que tu me remplace._

_Je sais que ça ne doit pas t'emballer, mais je te le revaudrai._

_Je te fais confiance, tu seras géniale._

_Je t'embrasse._

Ma main au feu que c'est Larry, son petit-ami qui l'a amené en balade romantique imprévue. Il était un peu bizarre, Larry. Je chiffonnai la note et regarda les clients qui remplissait la salle d'attente. C'est-à-dire trois chaises alignées contre le mur. Deux de ses clients étaient le client typique. Des femmes dans la trentaine ou la quarantaine qui viennent juste « pour voir » sans admettre qu'elles y croient. L'autre, c'était Seth.

Attendez, QUOI?


	6. Chapter 6

_Seth_

Megan fit passer les deux femmes avant moi. J'aurais aimé la voir exercer ses superpouvoirs de sorcière, mais elle s'isolait dans une autre pièce dotée d'un rideau de perles en guise de porte. Je n'étais jamais allé dans une boutique ésotérique, mais celle-ci semblait être comme celles qu'on voit dans les films. Il y avait des étagères remplis de jeux de tarots, de livres avec une reliure en cuir et de produits naturels pour guérir n'importe quels maux. Les murs étaient peints en rouge et mauve très foncés et l'éclairage était tamisé. Étrangement, je ne voyais pas Megan être dans ce genre d'endroit. La dernière femme sortie de la pièce et Megan la fit payer. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Megan se retourna vers moi, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Salut.

Elle ne paru pas impressionnée. Elle haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Suis-moi.

Elle m'entraîna dans la pièce au rideau de perles. C'était une pièce circulaire, pas très grande et elle aussi munie d'étagères pleines de produits. Le sol était parsemé de coussins brodés de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Megan semblait chercher quelque chose sur une étagère. Je sus qu'elle avait trouvé par son petit rire satisfait. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je te tire aux cartes?

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'assit sur un coussin. Je m'installai en face d'elle pendant qu'elle mélangeait les cartes.

-Alors, comment ta sœur a réagie ?

-Comment sais-tu que…

-Que tu as appelé ta sœur grâce à ta télépathie lupine pour qu'elle t'apporte des vêtements? As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander?

Ça me prit un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

-Waouh, Meg, t'es trop forte!

Elle haussa les épaules et me tendit le jeu de cartes.

-Coupe le paquet en trois.

Je séparai le paquet en trois consciencieusement.

-En fait, c'est la première fois que je réussis à voir aussi précisément l'avenir de quelqu'un. En général, je ne fais que ressentir leurs émotions futures et ensuite j'en tire des conclusions. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de se qui se passera.

-C'est génial!

-Pas autant que se transformer en loup.

Elle aligna les trois petits paquets. Elle tourne la carte sur le dessus du premier paquet.

-Cette carte représente ton passé.

Elle tourne la première carte du deuxième paquet.

-Celle-ci représente ton présent.

Et la première carte du dernier paquet.

-Et celle-là, ton futur.

-Cool.

Je balayai les cartes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bien mélangées. Megan me regarda, l'air choquée.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-J'aime bien les surprises. Quel est l'intérêt de voir un film si on connait la fin?

-La vie n'est pas un film.

-Je suis un loup-garou, tu es une sorcière et on s'est rencontrés parce que je t'ai sauvée d'un vampire. C'est digne d'un film d'amour.

Je sais, je sais, je suis un maître de la drague. Désolée les filles, mais j'ai déjà trouvé mon âme sœur. Dont les joues virèrent aux rouges présentement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer :

-Ou d'un film d'horreur.

-Tout dépend de la façon dont tu vois les choses.

-Je te l'accorde.

Megan se mit à ramasser les cartes et je l'observais. En fait, j'observais particulièrement ses épaules qui étaient dénudées. Elles avaient des taches de rousseurs, assez pâles pour passer inaperçues mais suffisamment foncées pour les remarquer si on y faisait attention. J'avais envie des les embrasser une à une. Je décidai que ça allait être mon but d'ici la fin des vacances d'été.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as fait pour me retrouver.

-Facile, quand on est sortie de la forêt, tu as dit que tu n'étais qu'à deux stations de métro et dix minutes de marche de chez toi. Je n'avais qu'à suivre tes indications et demander à quelqu'un où je pouvais trouver une voyante.

-Et, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Je la regardai attentivement. Elle avait replié une jambe sur sa poitrine et posé son menton sur son genou. Je la scrutais à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de défi ou de jeu, mais je ne vis que de la curiosité. Puis, je me rappelai qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais quasiment obsédé par elle alors qu'on ne s'était rencontrés qu'hier. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Je détournai le regard.

-En fait, j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce genre de boutique.

-Menteur.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je crois que ma bouche s'entrouvrit.

-Tu peux savoir quand quelqu'un ment aussi?

Megan éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, franc et authentique. Le genre de rire que tu ne peux pas feindre. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux pétillaient. Ça la rendit plus détendue, plus heureuse. Plus belle. Finalement, elle se reprit, mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux continuaient de rire.

-Non, je peux seulement savoir quand toi, tu mens.

-Comment ça?

-Tes yeux se posent partout sauf sur moi. Aucun truc magique, désolée.

-Pas grave.

-Maintenant que tus sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, dis-moi la vérité.

-Et si je te disais que c'est pour te voir.

-Je te dirais que je ne te crois pas.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je t'aime bien. Et puis, être complètement perdus en forêt, ça crée des liens.

Des liens plus forts qu'elle peut imaginer.

-Et bien, toi, tu es complètement cinglé et tu prends beaucoup de décisions irréfléchies sans te soucier des conséquences. Mais je t'aime bien aussi.

Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Étonnement, elle se mit à rougir et fronça le nez.

-Ok, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-De faire quoi?

-Ce sourire que tu viens de faire. C'est ton sourire de séducteur, je paris.

Elle croisa les bras et je me retiens de rire. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

-Ça aussi, c'est interdit.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas souris

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas me regarder comme ça.

-Comme quoi?

-Comme…ça.

-Mais, je n'ai rien fait!

Je n'y peux rien si je la regarde comme si elle était mon âme sœur. Après tout, c'est le cas.

-Peu importe, ne le refait plus, d'accord?

-Pourquoi? Ça te fait quelque chose?

Son visage devient carrément écarlate et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre de l'endroit où j'étais. Peut-être que je la laissais pas indifférente… À cette pensée, c'était mon cœur à moi qui palpitait.

-Pas du tout, ça ne me fait rien.

Je n'avais peut-être pas un sixième sens comme elle, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle mentait.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça!

Désolée Megan, mais tu vas devoir supporter ce regard pour le restant de tes jours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder comme ça. Évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que je lui dis.

-Je n'ai rien fait!


	7. Chapter 7

_Megan_

Après le départ de Seth, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : Mais que venait-il de se passer? Venais-je de donner mon numéro à un garçon pour la première fois? Un garçon que je connaissais à peine de surcroît? Étonnant, mais vrai. La secrétaire du lycée n'est maintenant plus l'unique personne à qui j'ai filé mon numéro. Mais bon sang! Seth! Ce mec totalement irréfléchi, insensé et craquant a demandé mon numéro à moi, Megan Miller, l'apprentie-sorcière. C'était follement dingue ce truc! Plus dingue que mon père, ma grand-mère et Larry réunis. Pas autant que ma mère, mais rien est aussi dingue que ma mère. Elle, elle est dingue de chez dingue. Mais je m'égare. Lorsque j'avais imaginé le moment où un mec allait me demander mon numéro (en ayant une autre motivation que mettre à jour mon dossier médical), je me pensais toujours à la fac. Loin des commérages du lycée, dans un climat de parfaite anonymat. Je pensais que ça serait un geek, un peu timide, mais charmant et mignon. Qu'il me l'aurait demandé après plusieurs semaines. Qu'il s'appellerait Stephen ou Jimmy. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ce serait un mec confiant, impulsif et cool qui s'appellerait Seth.

-Meggie, ça va?

Je me tournai pour voir mon père, les bras remplis de boites de carton.

-Très bien. Parfaitement bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas m'aider? Je vais tout lâcher dans trois. Deux. Un.

Il laissait tomber les cartons, qui heurtèrent le sol. Une ribambelle de livres s'en échappa.

-T'as vraiment tout lâché.

-Je t'avais prévenue, t'avais qu'à bouger.

-Papa, tu réagirais comment si un garçon appellerait à la maison?

-Je le féliciterais d'être le premier à se montrer civilisé et de me faire part de son existence. Tes amis sont un peu bizarres, Meg. Des fois, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas seulement imaginaires.

Je ressentis un mélange de honte et d'énervement.

-Tu n'as pas une équipe à entraîner, toi?

-Basket-ball masculin. Je te remercie de m'y faire penser.

Mon père était professeur de sport d'un lycée public et entrainait pratiquement toutes les équipes sportives. Il me fit signe d'au revoir et sortie de la boutique. Je regardai tous les livres éparpillés au sol qu'il va falloir que je classe et range. Ça va être une longue journée.

Quand je pus finalement arriver chez moi, mon père était déjà revenu et regardais le match de base-ball.

-Seattle gagne?

-Los Angeles a l'avantage.

En fait, ça m'intéressait plus ou moins. J'ouvris le frigo pour voir qu'il était vide. Quelle surprise.

-On se commande quoi ce soir, papa?

-Chinois? Ou du poulet. Choisis.

-Faudrait faire les courses un jour.

-Meggie, ça fait au moins trois ans que personne n'a fait les courses et on ne s'en porte pas plus mal.

Effectivement, à part pour les trucs essentiels comme le lait, le pain et les œufs, il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans la cuisine et on était des grands fans de la livraison. Je pris un des multiples dépliant sur le plan de travail et le tendis à mon père.

-Ça sera de la pizza, finalement. Je prends au fromage. Tu n'as qu'à appeler, je vais prendre une douche.

Je grimpai les escaliers et entrai dans ma chambre. Dexter siégeait sur mon lit, tel le roi qu'il croyait être. Son regard me laissait penser qu'il était réceptif à me recevoir.

-Dex, un garçon m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone. Et je lui ai donné. T'imagine?

Il continua de me scruter, ce que j'interprétais comme une invitation à poursuivre.

-Il s'appelle Seth et il me rend complètement folle. Dans le sens que je suis toujours balancée entre l'envie de lui arracher la tête et celle de lui arracher tout ses vêtements. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Oui, il est beau, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il est tellement sur de lui et cool. Comment pourrais-je intéresser un mec comme lui?

Le regard de Dexter était empli de jugement.

-Je sais, c'est mal de me rabaissée, mais je suis lucide. Un type comme lui ne devrait pas sortir avec une fille comme moi. Je ne pourrai jamais être à la hauteur. Moi, je suis la fille qu'on voit toujours comme une amie, mais qu'on ne veut pas sortir avec, tu vois?

Cette fois, les yeux de Dex montraient de la pitié.

-Je sais, je suis ridicule. Je te l'ai dit, il me rend complètement maboule. Je pense que s'il m'invite, je vais refuser. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans des états pareils pour un mec. Ce n'est pas… sain, voilà!

-Ma puce, à qui tu parles?

-À Dexter.

Mon père apparu dans l'embrasure.

-Oh, je vois. C'est un truc de fille, j'imagine, de parler à son chat. Tiens, c'est pour toi,

Il me tendit le combiné de téléphone et je crains le pire.

-C'est qui?

-Un garçon. Je vais commencer à croire tes histoires de clairvoyance.

-Ce ne sont pas mes histoires, mais celles de grand-mère.

Mon paternel se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de disparaître. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon chat et prit une grande respiration.

-Allo?

-Yo Meg, c'est Seth. Seth Clearwater.

Je gardai mes yeux sur Dexter, afin qu'il me soutienne moralement.

-Ah, salut.

Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il m'appellerait aussi rapidement. Qu'est devenue la règle des deux jours? Est-ce toujours actuel? Ou bien, ce n'était qu'une invention des films hollywoodiens qui sont, tristement, mon unique référence en matière de romance. N'ayant vécu aucun amour réel ou même par procuration, il a bien fallu que je fasse mon instruction par moi-même en puisant dans d'autres ressources.

-Alors, voilà, je me demandais si t'aimerais sortir avec moi un de ces quatre.

-Sortir avec toi…

Dexter me rappela ma décision.

-Ouais, je reste encore quelques jours dans les parages et je me disais que ça serait fun de faire des trucs ensembles, tu vois.

-Toi et moi?

-Ouais, t'es assez sympa. Tu as l'air d'être une personne avec qui c'est amusant de traîner. Alors, si ça te dit…

-Et bien…

Dexter me fit un air sévère. Je me détournai.

-Oui, ça serait sympa.

-Cool! Je vais te chercher à la boutique demain, ça te va?

-Parfait. On ferme à 20h.

-Alors, à demain.

-À demain.

Je raccrochai. Demain, j'avais un rendez-vous avec Seth. Enfin, non. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas? Juste deux amis, que dis-je, deux connaissances qui voulaient apprendre à se connaître. N'empêche, ça me rendait nerveuse. Et je détestais ça. Je fis volte-face et Dex me regarda avec un petit air satisfait sur ses babines.

-Je n'ai pas réussis à lui dire non, tu es content?

Il se mit à lécher son pelage.

-Que veux-tu, je suis faible, Dexter. Je suis faible!

**Oui, ça m'a prit du temps. Je suis d'autant plus honteuse que je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais alors, zéro, à part la bonne vieille panne d'inspiration. Excuse sur-utilisée et banale, mais tellement vraie. Alors, quoi de neuf? Moi, pas beaucoup. Je vais bientôt finir mes études en communication et pouvoir finalement me rendre à l'université, ce qui va être excitant et très effrayant. Parlant d'effrayant, j'ai commencé à conduire et je suis un danger public. Alors, étonnez-vous pas si j'arrête toute activité. Je serais sois morte, sois en prison. Je plaisante, mais…**

**Laissez-moi une review, même si je mérite un jeûne forcé pour cause de trop longue absente.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Moi **


End file.
